Dark Bishop
|firstseen = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |promofrom = Dark Mage (FE16 only) |promoto = - |weapons = Dark Fire Thunder Wind Staff Reason (FE16 only) Faith (FE16 only) |skills = Pursuit (FE4 only) Miasma Δ (FE16 only) Fiendish Blow (FE16 only) }} The Dark Bishop is a combat magical class that debuted as an enemy-only class in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. It debuted as a playable class in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. History in the Series Commonly elite members of evil cults such as the Loptyrian Cult and the Gerxel Church in the Jugdral Series and TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga respectively, Dark Bishops are outfitted with Dark magic, Anima magic and Staves and are the powerful counterparts to Dark Mages. In their original inception in Genealogy of the Holy War, the Dark Bishop class commonly appears armed with potentially lethal tomes like Fenrir and Hel and status-inflicting Staves like Berserk and Sleep, posing as tremendous threats to all who come within range of their attacks. They can use A-Rank Dark and Anima magic and Staff weapons. Dark Bishops have the Pursuit skill, high stats, including Defense and HP, they essentially are the dark magic counterpart to the Sage class. Dark Bishops in Thracia 776 are again an enemy class with very powerful stats and access to dangerous magic. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Dark Bishop ( ) similarly manifests as a dangerous adversary armed with nefarious spells that are capable of inflicting vast amounts of damage to all who enter their range of attack. They are one of two common classes capable of using both offensive magic and staves, the other being the Bishop. In TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga, the class is known Raze Bishop, where it is once again an enemy-only class. In contrast to its other appearances, the class is not used by generic enemies and minor bosses but is instead shared by the four archbishops of the Raze Church. They cannot use staves (as they do not exist in Berwick Saga) but can use dark magic to heal and inflict status effects. Raze Bishops have a Dark skill cap of 60, the highest in the game, they will receive a bonus to their critical rate accumulative for weapon rank points over 50. Their two signature spells are Tomaharn (a devastating magic attack that also drains experience points and even levels) and Berserk, which in conjunction with their high stats, makes them very dangerous opponents. Dark Bishops make their playable debut in Fire Emblem: Three Houses, utilizing their Reason magic to deal damage to enemies. This class is an Advanced class requiring the use of a Dark Seal and having a Lv. 20+ character that has both an A in Reason and the Dark Mage class unlocked. In-Game Base Stats A A A A A |fe5=30*0*9*6*6*0*6*-*6*5*-* E E E A A |ts=25*0*10*5*6*0*4*-*4*-*-* 5 }} Maximum Stats A A A A A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A A A A |ts=60*15*25*20*21*30*19*-*12*-*-* 20 }} Growth Rates Notable Dark Bishops ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Manfroy - Leader of the Loptyrian Cult who wishes to revive the Loptyrian Empire. *Kutuzov - Loptyrian bishop presiding over the Yied Shrine; he wields the Fenrir tome. *Judah - Loptyrian priest sent to Thracia as part of its alliance with Grannvale. *Morigan - Loptyrian bishop in Miletos' Rados Castle who is charged with carrying out the Child Hunts. *Zagam - Loptyrian bishop serving under Manfroy. *Yupheel - Loptyrian bishop serving under Manfroy. *Daggon - Loptyrian bishop serving under Julius. *Baran - Loptyrian bishop serving under Julius. *Gallus - One of the twelve Deadlords serving under Julius. Thracia 776 *Veld - High ranking Loptyrian bishop with manipulations in Thracia and the Manster District; wields the unique Stone tome. *Codda - Loptyrian priest who pursues Leif and his forces as they flee Tahra. *Mua - Loptyrian priest stationed in Leonster. *Rinecok - Loptyrian bishop stationed in the Melfiye monastery; he wields the Berserk. *Alfan - Loptyrian priest stationed in Manster. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Dagon - Cruel bishop of the Gerxel Church. Three Houses *Solon - Member of Those Who Slither in the Dark. His methods are extremely dark and brutal. *Odesse - Member of Those Who Slither in the Dark. *Hubert - Future head of the Marquisate of Vestra and Edelgard's loyal retainer. Notes *The character Galle is referred to as a Dark Bishop, but as he is a part of the back story and is never seen, it is unknown if this is his class or just a title. *Despite the word bishop being in the class's name, Dark Bishop is in the mage category, rather then the priest category in ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Gallery 3H Dark Bishop concept.png|Concept artwork of the Dark Bishop class from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. DarkBishopTCG.png|Official artwork of the Dark Bishop class from the TCG. File:DarkBishopTCG.jpg|A Level 1 Dark Bishop, as he appear in the first series of the TCG. File:Dark Bishop (TS).png|Generic class portrait of a Dark Bishop from TearRing Saga. File:Darkbishop.gif|Battle model of the Dark Bishop class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Dagon battle.png|Battle model of Dagon, a Dark Bishop from TearRing Saga. Dark Bishop.PNG|Battle model of a Dark Bishop from Fire Emblem Three Houses File:FE4 Dark Bishop Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dark Bishop class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:darkbishop.png|Map sprite of the Dark Bishop class from Thracia 776. File:Dark bishop map sprite.PNG|Map sprite of the Dark Bishop class from TearRing Saga.